Vestibular and sensorimotor research has gained sophistication over the last 30 years as the field has come from a consideration of the three-neuron vestibulo-ocular reflex (VOR) and of caloric nystagmus to a wide range of investigations ranging from ionic channels utilized in transduction at the haircells to the transmitters utilized in the central vestibular and cerebellar systems during motion in three- dimensional space and during adaptation and habituation. While conferences in the last ten years have focussed on highlights of vestibulo-oculomotor function, no recent meeting has been dedicated to providing an overview of many of the issues that are currently of interest or importance to the vestibular community. We feel that the time is ripe for a conference that provides an overview of vestibular and sensorimotor function, particularly as they relate to the perception and control of motion. Themes that will be considered include mechanisms of hair cell transduction, computational approaches to study of spatial orientation, studies of motion perception, the neural basis for visual input to the vestibular system during linear motion, neural processing and transmitters utilized in the vestibular nuclei and cerebellum, including vestibulo-spinal interactions and their relation to central and peripheral vestibular disease. This four day conference will provide a comprehensive update on these areas. By emphasizing the latest work in the field, it should point toward new directions of future research.